


Halloween Baking

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Halloween party is coming up and Kirsten is baking cupcakes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out SUPER rough, and im sorry.

It was late October, and the air was chilly and the leaves were different shades of red and yellow. The stores were decorated in pumpkins and skeletons, and every commercial was advertising candy and costumes. 

Kirsten was busy in the kitchen, baking cupcakes for the upcoming Halloween party at the lab. She was home alone, as Camille was at the lab with Linus and Cameron, trying to  
decorate it and make it more festive. 

“We’re home!” Kirsten heard the door slam.

Kirsten sighed. “I thought you were decorating the lab!” she responded.

“Linus and Cameron are here,” Camille said, walking into the kitchen. “I hope you plan on cleaning this up.” She said, eyeing the flour and batter all over the counter. 

“Of course.” Kirsten replied. 

Cameron and Linus joined them in the kitchen. “Hey, these look delicious.” Linus said, looking at the already finished cupcakes that were cooling on the rack.

Kirsten slapped his hand away. “These are for the party, not you. At least not yet.”

Cameron leaned the counter, watching her stir the batter. “Didn’t know you were a baker, cupcake.” He said, laughing slightly at his own pun.

“It’s just the recipe. I can’t actually bake anything.”

Camille grabbed Linus’s shirt and pulled him out of the kitchen, much to his surprise (and delight). “We’re going out.” 

After they were gone, Cameron continued to watch Kirsten bake. 

“So, what are they supposed to look like when they’re done?” He asked.

“Spiders, I think.” She nodded towards the bag of licorice and black icing. 

She was trying to pour flour into the bowl when it all came out in one giant cloud, covering her apron and half of Cameron’s shirt, since he was on the other side of the counter. 

“Oops,” Kirsten said, then laughed at his surprised expression. “Sorry.”

Cameron looked down at his flour covered shirt and the mound of flour on the counter. With lightning speed, he grabbed a handful and threw it at Kirsten. 

“Hey!” She yelled, getting hit square in the chest with the white powder. She scooped up a handful and threw it back, hitting him in the face.

“Oh, you’re on!” Cameron said, wiping off flour from his eyelashes so he could see.

Kirsten ducked behind the island, trying to dodge his attacks. However, he had the high ground, so he pelted her from above. The flour was caked in her hair, making it an ash  
white instead of gold. She quickly scooped together the flour on the floor and threw it back at him, hitting him in the shoulder. 

He fell back, and Kirsten took the opportunity to stand up and dump flour in his hair, making it white as well. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking it back on her like a  
dog. 

She quickly tried to grab more flour, but he was too fast. Her back was to him, so he wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her up from behind.

“No!” she squealed, struggling against his grip. “Let me go!”

“Never!” he declared, holding her tighter. 

Kirsten was laughing, and she relaxed in his grip. Cameron wasn’t sure he had ever heard her laugh like she was now. It was a beautiful sound, and he was soon laughing along  
too.

Laughing too hard, he released her and she spun around to face him. Her face was half covered in flour, and her hair was completely caked in it, not to mention her shirt. 

“You look like a ghost,” Kirsten said, trying to hold in her laughter. 

“Maybe that’s what I’ll go to the party as, a flour ghost.” Cameron joked.

They both fell silent for a moment, and he noticed that there was flour absolutely everywhere in the kitchen. To his surprise, Kirsten gently reached up and touched his face.

“You have something…everywhere.” She said, laughing quietly. 

“You should see yourself,” he replied. 

For a moment, Kirsten held her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. He was looking directly into her eyes, and she seemed…conflicted. Like there were two sides warring in her. 

Finally, she dropped her hand and turned her back to him. “We should clean this up.” She said shortly, already back to her normal self. 

Cameron sighed internally. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. “Where’s the vacuum?” 

“Hall closet.” She replied, wiping the left over flour from the counter into the trashcan. 

He found it easily, and plugged it in and cleaned up the flour on the floor.

The worked in silence. Kirsten didn’t look at him once, and Cameron thought she was angry at him for messing up her kitchen. 

It wasn’t until after they were finished that she started talking again. 

“Don’t touch the cupcakes.” She said, placing new ones on the cooling rack. 

“Why not?” he asked mischievously. 

“Because they’re for the party, just like I told Linus.” She turned around and he picked up a cupcake.

When she turned to face him again, he pretended to hold the cupcake up to his mouth.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She said slowly, giving him her best glare.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and brought the cupcake closer to his mouth. 

“Cameron Goodkin, don’t you DARE put that cupcake in your mouth.” 

He smirked at her use of his full name, but didn’t move. When she realized that he wasn’t going to budge, she lunged at him. 

He tried to dodge, but she was too fast. Their bodies collided, and he held out the cake at arm’s reach. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her back. Her face was  
inches from his, but she had her cheek turned from him. Suddenly their proximity was all he could focus on. 

Kirsten had fallen still in his arms, and that same warring look was in her eyes again. He was about to ask what was wrong, when she leaned in and kissed him. 

It was a small peck, and it was the perfect distraction, because she grabbed the cupcake out of his hand and darted away, leaving him standing frozen in the middle of the  
kitchen. 

“Don’t just stand there,” Kirsten said, busying herself with icing the cooled cupcakes. “Help me finish these.” 

Cameron shook his head, and started to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i wished that his could end with a rough make out session but it just didnt seem to fit.


End file.
